YL045: Gimme Shellder
is the 7th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 7. Synopsis As Lt. Surge leaves Bill and Red, Red explains how he got out of the ice. Meanwhile, Blue faces Gengar, who shifts from shadow to shadow. With Porygon's Psybeam and Golbat's Confuse Ray, Koga and Blue defeat Gengar, though Agatha appears, revealing part of the plot the Elite Four has been doing and their goal. Chapter Plot Bruno left the battlefield. Suddenly, Bill falls on Red, as Lt. Surge threw him. Lt. Surge reminds the deal was one Elite Four member at a time and vanishes to meet up with Koga and Sabrina. Bill is insulted, thinking Lt. Surge was not actually a good guy. Bill notices a path, so goes with Red. Suddenly, they notice a sketchbook and Red's Pokédex. Bill informs Red while he was absent, a trainer named Yellow was taking care of Pika. Red rides the bike and pulls Bill to meet with Yellow. Bill asks Red how did he got out of the ice statue and got the evolutionary stones. Red replies someone helped him and gave the stones. Meanwhile, Erika and Misty witness the Pokémon throwing away the badges they took. Erika believes the Pokémon are throwing those they already have. Misty remembers a device Team Rocket made, wondering if the Elite Four is going to do the same. At the same time, Blue gets hit by Agatha's Gengar. Blue knows Gengar moves from shadow to shadow and realizes it reacts to something before attacking. Blue sees if he were to move, Gengar would move to Koga instead. Suddenly, Gengar attacks, though Blue dodges and realizes it reacts to sounds. Blue tries to buy some time, seeing this is Agatha's trick. Gengar attacks Blue, who notices some smoke. Koga sent Koffing, who covers the area with it. After a silent moment, Gengar attacks, but it sees Arbok's tail. Blue tells it was a ruse, as Porygon uses Psybeam, defeating Gengar. Koga is glad Blue managed to decipher the code, sent by Koffing, to give the idea of the moving tail. Blue knows Arbok can control its cut tail, with enough will. Koga knows the ability to move through the shadows was definitively Agatha's trick. He is pleased to have seen Blue's skills, and states he won't use them, as Koga will know about them the next time they will face as enemies. Blue states the same for Koga, too. Gengar tries to stand up, but Blue has Golbat use Confuse Ray to brighten the cave, banishing all shadows. He notices Agatha, who is amazed Blue noticed her. Blue replies he saved Golbat, but couldn't use it, else Gengar would've attacked. He asks her how is it to face the same Golbat, as she laughed at Blue for saving it. Agatha sees Blue is like Prof. Oak and remembers he had Kangaskhan use Dizzy Punch on Gengar at the League, a move that did not work on Ghost-type Pokémon, as it was a distraction. Still, she admits she shouldn't have that get to her, and calls herself a "softie". She sees Oak was charming, strong and brave, yet is now making toys like the Pokédex. She asks Blue did he forget something by sending the light via Confuse Ray. Blue looks at the sky and sees Misty's Starmie sent a message. Koga reads the Elite Four sent dragons to retrieve the badges, to use their energy. Agatha vanishes, claiming that even if this battle is ended, war has yet to finish, knowing the Elite Four's plan is nearly completed. The cave cracks, as Lance is doing a rampage outside. Agatha waves her cane, causing spikes to fall of the ceiling. Koga sends Muk, who protects him, then vanishes. Before vanishing, Agatha tells Blue one badge is missing for the plan to be completed, and an entire mainland force has been sent to get the badge. Agatha explains she used only the group leaders and ordered them simple commands, as they led the entire force to get the badges, which would be combined. She also tells she used the bands to control Pokémon, like she did with Bruno. She admits they did capture Red, mocking Blue. Blue sends Charizard to track Agatha, who knows Pikachu escaped and warned everyone else. They all realized to counter the force from the badges something stronger must be used instead, which nobody has. Agatha uses Gastly and vanishes. The dawn is coming, so Blue cannot read the message, but managed to get some info from Agatha. Blue sees his Pokédex is reacting, so feels Red is close and retrieved his Pokédex. Meanwhile, Red tells that the person freed him from the ice, gave him the stones and a "Spoon of Destiny", which allowed him to find Cerise Island. Red sees his Pokédex is reacting, so Bill leaves him, promising to follow him. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 7 chapters